A five door vehicle, such as but not limited to a station wagon, sport utility vehicle (SUV), cross-over vehicle (XUV), van, etc., may include a tailgate at a rear of the vehicle. The tailgate gate may include one or more doors that open to provide access to a passenger compartment. On vehicles having a powered tailgate, the tailgate may be opened automatically by a user, when operating the tailgate remotely the user may open the tailgate, with a key fob or similar remote control device.
It is desirable that the actuator and drive mechanism is concealed from view, in particular on vehicles having a split powered tailgate.
It is an aim of the present invention to address this issue. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.